User blog:Puppylove1257/Ghost Island!/Transcript
(Blaze, AJ, and Darington are on a sailboat on the ocean.) Blaze: Whooooo-hoo! Darington: (sings:) DARINGTOOOOOON!!!! AJ: Yeah-heh-heh! Darington: Whoo-hoo! All: (cheering) Blaze: Hang on, guys! More waves up ahead! (They ride the waves.) All: Yeah-heh!/All right!/Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (The sky begins to darken.) Darington: Uh, guys? The sky is getting sorta dark. Blaze: There must be a storm coming in. We better find somewhere to dock until it blows over. Darington: Hey, look! (He spots an island in the distance.) Darington: There's an island over there! Let's go there and wait for the storm to blow over! Blaze: Hang tight, crew! (The boat heads to the island and stops onshore; the three dismount.) Darington: Boy... (gulps) This island sure is spooky! AJ: Yeah, and look at all of this mist. Darington: Uh... maybe staying on this island was a bad idea, fellas! I suggest we... get outta here! Voice: (in distance) The chosen ones! Darington: (yelps) See what I mean?! There are voices in that forest! Blaze: (to the viewer:) Who else is with us? (A bunch of ghost animals enter from out of the forest; viewer responds.) Blaze: Oh, yeah! It's those animals! Bunny: Is it the chosen ones? Panda: I think it is! Fox: It's them! Monkey: They're here! Darington: "Chosen ones"? A-A-Are they talkin' about us? AJ: I think so. (Two clouded leopard cubs, Ovari and Callanu, come forward.) Ovari: Excuse our friends' behavior. They just want our chosen heroes to come and save us. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Ovari, leader of the ghost animals. Callanu: And I'm Callanu. I'm her sister. AJ: You guys must be clouded leopards! Callanu: We sure are! Who are you? Blaze: I'm Blaze, and this is AJ and Darington. Callanu: Hi. Darington: Ghost animals? Ovari: Yes, but don't worry. We want to cause you no harm. Callanu: We better explain to them what's been going on, sis. Ovari: You're right. You see, long ago, we were all mortal animals living on this island... Fox: Until a meany sorcerer came and put a curse on the island, turning it into what it is now and and turning us into ghosts! Blaze, AJ and Darington: (gasps)/Oh, no!/That's terrible! Panda: The prophecy says that one day, our chosen ones will come and set us free from the curse. Bunny: And we've been waiting for them ever since. Darington: Oh, that's terrible! Is there anything we can do? Callanu: If you can find our chosen ones that'd be great. Ovari: Don't mind my sister. She just wants the chosen ones to get here. (sighs sadly) Honestly, so do I. (A cackle is heard in the distance.) Ovari: Oh, no! The sorcerer; he's back! Ghost animals, into the forest! Now! (She, Callanu and the other animals dart into the forest as a sorcerer truck comes flying in on a flying carpet.) Sorcerer: Hahahahahaha! Well, well, look what we have here; a bunch of visitors, coming to my island! (laughs evilly) (As Blaze, AJ and Darington glare at him, he comes to a realization.) Sorcerer: (gasps) Wait a moment... these "visitors" must be the chosen ones the prophecy foretold upon! I will not let these fool stand in the way of my glory! (He fires a blast of magic at them through his wand, striking them.) All: Whoa!! (grunts) Sorcerer: Hahahahahaha!! This island will forever remain mine! And your chosen ones are no match for me! (Cackling, he flies off as the animals emerge from the forest again; Blaze, Darington and AJ are now ghosts.) Darington: Blaze, what just happened?! Blaze: I don't know. The sorcerer just blasted us! Ovari: I know what happened, but... you won't like it. (points her paw to a nearby lake) Look into the lake. If you see your reflection, what I think happened will not be. If you don't, well... I'll tell you afterwards. (They walk over to the lake and look down at it; their reflections are not seen.) AJ: (to the viewer:) Do you see our reflections in the lake? (Viewer responds "No.") AJ: No! I don't see them either! Darington: Wait, w-w-w-what does that mean? Ovari: I hate to say this, but... the sorcerer has transformed you... into ghosts. Blaze, AJ and Darington: Ghosts?!?! Callanu: Yeah. That's what happened. (They look themselves over.) Darington: Well, on one hand, this is cool, but on the other hand, this isn't cool! Blaze, we have to find a way to turn back! Ovari: There is a way to change yourselves back to your normal selves and break the curse over the island, but it is a dangerous journey. You have to find 3 raven feathers, 5 blue-spotted mushrooms, and water from the Enchanted Lake. Fox: The one place on our island that wasn't affected by the curse. Ovari: Then, you must take them to the top of Misty Mountain, mix them together, and the curse over the island will be broken. Darington: Huh. That doesn't sound so hard. Panda: The sorcerer and his animal minions may try and stop you, so be careful. Darington: Okay, now it sounds hard! Blaze: Don't worry, animals. We won't let you down! (AJ reboards as Callanu and her sister step in front of them.) Callanu: Wait, wait, wait! One more thing you have to remember; if you don't mix the potion by the time the sun sets, you'll be trapped here, and you'll be ghosts forever! Darington: Forever?! Blaze, we can't be ghosts forever! We have to get home! Blaze: You're right, so we'll have to get the ingredients fast. Come on! (They set off as the animals wish them good luck; a song begins to play.) '' Scott Kryppane: ''We're trapped on an island Transformed into ghosts But, we're not gonna give up hope We're gonna get to our destination So we can the potion So we can change back to normal And save our new friends' home! Ghost Island, Ghost Island We gotta get off of here And save our new friends' home Ghost Island, Ghost Island Gotta change back to normal Come on, let's go! (Song ends; back in Axle City, Pickle is searching for something.) Pickle: Come out, come out, where ever you are, little ghost! (He passes by Crusher.) Crusher: Pickle? What are you doing? Pickle: Oh, hey, Crusher! I'm playing hide and seek with my friend, the little ghost! Wanna help me find him? Crusher: Uh, sure! I'm great at hide and seek! Pickle: Great! He's really good, and I can't find him anywhere! Crusher: Okay, great! (He looks in a bush.) Crusher: Uh, no... not in here. (Now, he looks in a tree.) Crusher: No, not in there either. (He looks under a rock.) Crusher: Ugh, not there either! Where is he? Pickle: Come on out, little ghost! You win! (The ghost appears from nowhere in front of Crusher.) Ghost: Boo! Crusher: (screams) (He packs into a tree and pinecones fall on his head.) Crusher: (mumbles) There he is... (Back on the island, Blaze and Darington drive through a forest.) Blaze and Darington: Yeah-heh!/Whoo-hoo! (They come to a stop.) AJ: (to the viewer:) Remember, in order to mix the potion and turn us back to normal, we have to find 3 ingredients: 3 raven feathers, 5 blue-spotted mushrooms, and water from the Enchanted Lake! Darington: Where are we supposed to find raven feathers? I don't see any ravens around here! (The sorcerer and a black cat, Spirit, watch them from behind a cloud.) Spirit: Hmm...they do appear to be succeeding well, master. Sorcerer: Yes, Spirit, but how do I stop them? I need something powerful and something that can prevent them from getting the ingredients. Spirit: I suggest the storm-creating ravens. With their strong wing winds, they'll be able to literally "blow them away". (giggles) Sorcerer: Perfect! (He prepares to cast a spell.) Sorcerer: Magical ravens Combine and form A very strong And windy storm! (Ravens appear in the sky and spin above Blaze and Darington fast, making the wind pick up.) Spirit: That oughta blow them over. Darington: Huh? Blaze, is it me, or did it just get windy all of a sudden? Blaze: Gaskets! (He sees the ravens circling.) Blaze: Those ravens are using their wings to make a really strong wind! AJ: The sorcerer must have sent them to stop us! Darington: What're we gonna do? Blaze: We have to get somewhere where the wind is calmer and think of a plan! Head for that big cave! (They drive to the cave and AJ dismounts.) Darington: Phew. That's better. Now, how are we gonna get rid of those birds? AJ: I have an idea! (Cut to his watch.) AJ: Let's make a slingshot, so we can stop the wind and lure the ravens away with food! Blaze: Yeah! Help make the parts to turn me into a slingshot! (Transformation interface appears.) Blaze: First, we need the slingshot frame. It holds the rubber strap in place. To make the frame, say "Frame." Frame! (Frame materializes.) Blaze: Now we need the pouch that holds the food to lure away the ravens. To make the pouch, say "Pouch." Pouch! (Pouch materializes.) Blaze: Last, we need the rubber strap. It has lots of elasticity, so when we stretch it, it'll bounce back and launch stuff. To make the rubber strap, say "Rubber strap." Rubber strap! (Rubber strap materializes.) Blaze: Oh, yeah! I'm a Slingshot Mmmmmmonster Machine!! (Blaze transforms.) Darington and AJ: Whoa... AJ: Nice slingshot! Blaze: Thanks! Now all we need is food to launch at the ravens. Darington: Hmm...how about... (takes out a box of...) A box of doughnuts? Ravens love doughnuts! Blaze: Yeah! Let's give it a try! (AJ reboards and they set off; a group of ravens circle above them.) Blaze: Okay, Darington! Load me up! (Darington inserts a doughnut and pulls back.) Darington: (to the viewer:) Help me aim the slingshot at just the right angle so the doughnut will get the ravens' attention. (A line show a trajectory that goes under the ravens.) Darington: If I aim now, will the ravens see it? (Viewer responds "No.") Darington: No. It'll go too low for the ravens to see it. AJ: Aim a little higher, Darington! (He pulls back and now the line goes past the ravens.) Darington: If I aim now, will the ravens see the doughnut? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Darington: Yes! Slingshot away! (He launches the doughnut and a small cluster of ravens see it and fly off to grab it.) AJ: All right! Darington: It worked! Blaze: Now, let's keep going, and see if we can get those ravens over there! (Another cluster of ravens form above them. Darington loads another doughnut and the trajectory line goes past the ravens.) Blaze: If we aim here, will the ravens see the doughnut? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Blaze: Yeah! Launch it, Darington! Darington: Slingshot away! (He launches the doughnut and the ravens go after it.) Blaze: Yeah-heh! AJ: Whoo-hoo! Darington: Just a few more ravens to go! (The last cluster of ravens circle above them; Darington loads the doughnut and pulls, but the line goes over the ravens.) AJ: Will the ravens see the doughnut if we aim now? (Viewer responds "No.") AJ: No. It'll go too high! (Darington loosens his grip; now the ravens can see the doughnut.) Blaze: Will the ravens see the doughnut now? (Viewer responds "Yes.") Blaze: Yeah! They will! Darington: Slingshot away! (He launches and the last of the ravens go after the doughnut; the skies are clear again.) All: (cheering) AJ: We did it! (Blaze changes back to normal.) Blaze: And look! (Dozens of raven feathers are on the ground before them.) Blaze: The ravens must've lost their feathers! Darington: And raven feathers are the first ingredients we need for the potion! I'll get 'em! (He drives over and grabs three.) Darington: Got 'em! Blaze: Now let's go get the rest of those ingredients! Darington: So we can mix the potion, save the animals' home and change back to our old selves again! All: (cheering) (They go on; STEM song starts.) Blaze and AJ: Trajectory Is the path that something follows Trajectory When it's flying through the air Blaze: Will it go to the left? Or will it go to the right? (Trajectory) AJ: Will it go super low? Or will it go really high? Blaze and AJ: Trajectory Is the path that something follows Trajectory When it's flying through the air (Song ends; back in Axle City, Pickle and the ghost are playing ball.) Pickle and Ghost: (giggling) Crusher: (joins them) Pickle? What're you two doing now? Pickle: We're playing ball! Wanna play? Crusher: Uh, I guess... Pickle: Great! Here you go, little ghost! (He tosses the ball to the ghost; he hits it and passes it to Crusher.) Crusher: (giggles) Right back at you, little-- (The ghost has vanished.) Crusher: Hey, where'd he go this time? (The ghost appears beside him.) Ghost: Boo! Crusher: (screams; flips and crashes on the ground) There you are... (Back on the island, Blaze and Darington go through a swamp.) AJ: (to the viewer:) All right! We got the 3 raven feathers. Now all we need are the 5 spotted mushrooms and the enchanted lake water! Blaze: Then, we can mix them together and change everything back to normal! (Darington looks into the water; his reflection still can't be seen.) Darington: (sighs) The sooner the better, too... (Nearby, the sorcerer and Spirit watch them.) Sorcerer: Well now, they seemed to have gotten past my raven minions. Spirit: What shall we do? They seem to be determined to break your curse! Sorcerer: Never fear, young cat. This is where you and your cat army come in. Spirit: What do I have to do? (He whispers something to her; back to Blaze and Darington.) AJ: (to the viewer:) Let's use my visor to find the mushrooms! Switching to Visor View! (He activates his visor; cut to another part of the swamp.) AJ: Where do you see the mushrooms? (They are seen in a grassy area; viewer responds.) AJ: Over there, yeah! Blaze: Now, we just gotta go over there and get them. Spirit: (offscreen; meows) Not so fast! All: (gasp) (Spirit and several other cats approach through the bushes.) Spirit: Hello, boys. Darington: Who're you?! Spirit: The name's Spirit. And your searching for ingredients to break the curse is over. (The cats close in on them.) Blaze: Darington, follow me! Quick! (They leap over the cats and dart away, and what follows is a chase; they hide behind some rocks, and the cats go past them.) Category:Blog posts